1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cover protector and, more particularly, to a front cover protector used for a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect the parts assembled in a server, the server usually has a front cover protector to prevent the important parts of the server from being stolen or damaged.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A prior art front cover safety mechanism of a server 130 is composed of a panel cover 120 and a pair of connecting mechanisms 110. The connecting mechanisms 110 are fixed on a front face panel of the server 130 with a plurality of screws 111, and the panel cover 120 is fastened onto the connecting mechanisms 110. Finally, a locking mechanism 121 of the panel cover 120 locks the panel cover 120 to the connecting mechanisms 110. However, this prior art front cover safety mechanism still can be compromised by unscrewing the screws 111. The safety mechanism will still be destroyed and so the important parts in a server still can be taken out.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a front cover protector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.